Sheridan Alexander-Tanner
Sheridan Heather Alexander-Tanner is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and third child of Lyla Alexander and Seth Tanner. She will possess the abilities of Elementokinesis, Animal Mimicry, Psychometry and Negation Field Production. Appearance Sheridan will have dark brown hair, and she will have inherited her father's green eye colouring. Her skin will be pale originally, but its tone will darken and tan as she ages. She will be tall throughout her life. Her hair will always be styled simply and practically. Similarly, she will always have a preference for simple clothing, though her favoured colours will change from the typical pinks and purples during her childhood to darker pieces as an adult. Abilities Sheridan's first ability will be Elementokinesis. It will enable her to create, manipulate and mimic all four elements: fire, air, water and earth. She will be capable of flying, moving objects, communicating and creating illusions using air, causing and removing heat using fire, flooding and drying using water and causing tremors, sinkholes and landslides by manipulating earth. Initially, she will only be able to create one at a time, but later she will learn to create them in combination. She will always need to mimic consciously, and so it will not protect her from an unseen attack, but she could use it to escape harm if she has enough time. Her second ability will be Animal Mimicry. Sheridan will be capable of mimicking the form of any animal, as long as she knows that it exists. She will access the ability by thinking of the animal, which will make her transform into it, and the transformation will be faster if she also pictures the desired form in her mind. She won't be able to mimic any animal species she is unaware of, and believing a non-existent animal is real won't enable her to mimic it either. She will only be able to transform her entire body. Her third ability will be Psychometry. Sheridan will be capable of sensing the history and future of any object she touches. Her ability will be consciously controlled, and she will choose whether to see the the past or future when she activates it. She will also be able to touch an object without gaining a vision. The visions will usually last a few minutes, and she will be temporarily blind to her surroundings while they are ongoing. When she sees a vision of the future, it will be of future events as they are currently set, but they could be changed by people's actions later. Originally, Sheridan will be unable to use her ability on people. However, after her ability is augmented, she will find that she can use it to access people's histories and future in the same way as she uses it on objects. fails within a field]]Her fourth ability will be Negation Field Production. She will be capable of creating a field which will negate abilities within the area. She will only be able to place the negation field within her range of vision, and she will also only be able to create one field at a time. At first, the fields will always block all abilities. However, as she grows up and advances in her use of the ability, she will learn to negate specific abilities or individuals while leaving others untouched. There will be no visible sign when a field is created. Neither will there be any sign when a field is removed. Family & Relationships *Mother - Lyla Alexander *Father - Seth Tanner *Sisters - Alexis, Lindsay, Lynette and Pearl Alexander-Tanner *Brothers - Marshall, Dorian and George Alexander-Tanner History & Future Etymology Sheridan is a Gaelic name which means "long lived treasure". Her middle name, Heather, is English and refers to the heather plant. Her maternal surname, Alexander, is a Greek name which means "defending men", while Tanner, her paternal surname, can be an English surname which refers to someone who tans animal skins to make leather, or a Germanic surname meaning "forest". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters